<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mor's First Time by hey_itsjoanna (jth30)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799936">Mor's First Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jth30/pseuds/hey_itsjoanna'>hey_itsjoanna (jth30)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pre-ACOSF Canon [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:42:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jth30/pseuds/hey_itsjoanna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I brought Mor to the Illyrian camp for a few days. And she saw Cassian, and decided she’d do the one thing that would ruin her value to these people.” - Rhysand (A Court of Mist and Fury)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassian/Morrigan (ACoTaR)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pre-ACOSF Canon [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mor's First Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the dead of night when she appeared at the entrance of his tent, her golden curls were ruffled and her face was drawn and pinched with anxiety. Her eyes pleaded with him, desperation welling in them. One look at her and Cassian knew this; Mor, Rhysand’s beautiful cousin who was larger than life would have gone down on her knees to plead with him. He was her only escape. Uncertainty coursed through him as he weighed the options - turn her away and she’ll be shipped off to that ass Eris Vanserra like a lamb to slaughter or worse... go find some asshole who’d fuck her like she were some common whore. Maybe she would even work up the courage to ask Azriel before she’d debase herself with the filth that was their kind. But what for? Mor wanted to escape, Azriel wanted to keep her with him, a trapped songbird for all eternity. Mor couldn’t give him that, so Cassian clenched his teeth as he stalked towards her. He’d shoulder the burden of betraying his brother, all to keep the balance.</p><p>Her throat bobbed as she registered the decision being made in his eyes. She lowered her eyes then but Cassian tipped her chin up so she’d face him. </p><p>“Mor... Don’t make this into a transaction. It’s not. I’ll give you what you want... what every female deserves.” He’d bed her right, not some quick tumble in the sheets like they were criminals.</p><p>He lowered his lips then to hers and kissed her; gentler than he’d ever kissed someone before. Cassian wasn’t the male who made love; he fucked to satisfy a need, to give himself pleasure and release. But Mor deserved so much more, she deserved to see that not all males would see her as a piece of meat. </p><p>She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down hungrily. Her lips tasted of green grass and grapes and he got lost in that, he let the taste sweep him as he pulled her off her feet and wrapped her legs around his waist. She gasped in surprise but just twisted her body tighter around him. </p><p>He lowered her on his ancient cot that creaked under her weight and he pulled back to allow himself one more moment to think about this. There was no going back if he took what she offered him on a silver platter not because she wanted to but because she had no other choice. Her hair sprawled on the mattress, her body open and waiting despite the fear – she was a vision. She was a gift that wasn’t meant to be his. He would break Azriel’s heart if he did this, but what choice did he have? </p><p>With steady hands and swift movements, he removed the scraps of fabric that passed for clothes in the damned Court of Nightmares, the Gods-foresaken place where she’d had the misfortune to be born in. He left only her lacy panties intact and took in the view of her full breasts and tapered waist, her long legs that were slightly parted and inviting. </p><p>
  <em>Oh Mor, what did you pull us into?</em>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>He raked a hand over his face and willed his mind to focus. He took a deep breath and dived down on her, trailing kisses on her neck and along her collarbone while he massaged her breast with his hand. The other one he used to caress her face and she leaned into his touch, the edge from earlier giving way to pleasure as soft moans escaped her lips. </p><p>The sound unleashed something within him and he trailed lower and lower with his mouth until he met the hem of her panties and Mor’s breath hitched. He looked up at her and waited for some sort of confirmation, making sure she didn’t get cold feet. But she nodded and shifted her legs further apart for him in silent permission and he sunk his teeth in the delicate fabric as he peeled it from her body. <br/>
He kept the garment in his mouth as he stood up, triumphant over her naked form. She rose to her elbows then, excitement and anticipation coursing through her as she took in the image of her undergarments in his mouth. A wild feral look glinted in her eyes, and he knew she was enjoying the show. That he was doing a good job of distracting her from all the crap that’d been shoved in her path. He lifted the panties to his mouth and inhaled. And while this was him being theatrical, she truly smelled delicious. </p><p>The playful banter they had since the day they met had disappeared in these late hours of the night. There were no playful smiles and smart remarks and it was easy for Cassian to almost think of her as someone else. He let the lacy garment drop to the floor and he reached behind his neck and tugged off his tunic. He wasn’t quite ready to free himself just yet, although she got his blood racing, her long limbs sprawled across his tiny bed had him hard and ready. But still he wanted to give her an out. </p><p>So when he knelt before her again and put his mouth between her legs he half-expected her to crawl away and laugh it off, embarrassed that it had gone this far. But when she didn’t, he started to work on her, his mouth licking and teasing and playing with the sensitive spot at the apex of her thighs. When his mouth dipped inside her for the first time she shivered beneath him and he growled with pleasure. </p><p>Mor was no prude, she’d played with herself before slipping a delicate finger inside of herself and exploring away, but now that she wasn’t controlling the sensations, the pace, the directions, it felt all the more exhilarating as she gave herself over to Cassian’s touch. And he was relentless in the way he unleashed his mouth on her, slipping his tongue inside of her; she thought she might light up with pleasure. </p><p>A sound escaped her lips that encouraged Cassian on and he kept going, building up a pace as he fucked her with his mouth while she writhed and rode him. He adjusted her body, slinging her legs over his shoulders the heel of her feet lightly brushing over the base of his wings with every movement. The new angle gave him better leverage to work on her the way he wanted to. He kept moving, kept going as his mouth teased and played with her insides and when he sent her over the edge she screamed with pleasure and he frantically rose to his feet to clamp a hand over her mouth to silence her. </p><p>He leaned in her ear and whispered her name softly. She slowly became aware of the world around her again and her eyes flicked to him. He released her mouth as he whispered in her ear. </p><p>“Try letting it out into the pillow next time, bite me if you have to, but I think if you scream like that Rhys and Az might come running and your little plan will go awry.”</p><p>She nodded, her eyes sparkled briefly, most likely toying with the idea that Azriel would join them. Why hadn’t she asked him to do this in the first place? This was wrong... all wrong...</p><p>Cassian nodded back. “Wanna keep going then?”</p><p>“Oh, come on Cass. Don’t be a baby. Are you embarrassed to show me your prick?” She asked teasingly. </p><p>He smiled then, some of the tension leaving his body, as his friend, the effervescent female he knew had made an appearance at last. </p><p>He pushed his luck with one more smart comment. “Last I checked you wouldn’t have anything to compare it to. That’s why we’re here.”</p><p>“Well, fix it then.” Her answer came clipped, but still with a bit of bite. </p><p>He kept his face close to hers then as he snaked a hand down her body and slipped a rough, calloused finger inside of her. She was warm and ready for him after he’d teased her so much with his mouth already. He tried to imagine what she would feel like around his cock.</p><p>Her eyes widened as she explored the new sensation and she leaned her face into the crook of his neck, her breath hot against his skin. </p><p>“Please, Cass. Just do it.”</p><p>Here she was, begging him again. To fuck her. There was no reason to drag it out anymore, to humiliate her and make her plead. He planted a kiss in her hair and pushed himself off the mattress and removed his pants. </p><p>She was looking at him, curiosity laced with wonder burning in her eyes as his member sprung free. He flared his wings slightly and smiled smugly at the hunger he saw in her face. He knew his body was a work of art, one he’d worked hard for and he would never shy from an appreciative gaze. </p><p>“Alright, let’s do this then.” He said and he didn’t like it, because it did feel transactional, no matter how much he tried to give her. </p><p>So he accepted it and moved on with the last act he was expected to perform. He grabbed her ankles and pulled her lower in the bed then he lifted her knees up and opened her legs as far apart as they’d go. He positioned himself against her entrance, feeling her wetness and letting her get used to his hardness. </p><p>He took her hand and held it as he slowly pushed inside her. </p><p>“Squeeze if it hurts.” He said and she nodded as a small whimper escaped her lips. </p><p>To her it felt almost like being cut open with a knife, her body giving way as he pushed into her, stretching and adjusting around him. Once he sheathed himself he stilled and waited. </p><p>She laced their fingers together then and squeezed, not in pain but to tell him she was ready. So he rolled his hips into her, keeping a slow sensual pace and she responded moaning incoherent versions of his name and it was easy in that moment for Cassian to lose himself, to forget that she would have done it for anyone. It almost felt like she was here for him. </p><p>And swept in that moment, he leaned down and kissed her, making their bodies connect in this other way too and it was her who deepened the kiss, hungrily gasping and moaning into his mouth as she explored it and soon enough they were both gasping for air as they neared their tipping point. </p><p>Cassian steadily gripped her hips then, and picked up his pace, slamming into her wildly as he could barely hold himself together anymore. When Mor bit down on her own hand to keep herself from crying out again, he pulled out of her and gave himself one final tug before he spilled himself in his hand. </p><p>He wiped it on his shirt that he found discarded on the floor and collapsed next to her, pulling her into his chest and she sighed with her eyes closed as she lazily traced a finger over the elaborate swirls of his tattoos. </p><p>“Thank you,” she whispered softly and guilt washed over him again. He shouldn’t have been the one to do this.</p><p>Mor was already dozing off, her eyelids heavy with exhaustion and as his mind was starting to slip, Azriel and Rhys burst into his tent. It’s not like they ever announced their presence, and they had caught him in compromising positions before. But this time was all his worst nightmares realized. Of course he knew this would come out, this was obviously the reason they went through with it. But he had hoped they’d get to tell them instead of having to witness the pain flash in Azriel’s eyes as he stumbled pack like he’d been punched in the gut. The shadows that lurked around him stilled for a moment, as if his whole being had gone into shock. And then he dipped his head and walked out.</p><p>Cassian flinched as he turned to Rhys, whose eyes flashed with anger but he nodded in understanding as his eyes lingered in a bloody spot in the sheets. <br/>
“Get dressed and we’ll talk.” He said, and it wasn’t his friend but the son of his High Lord who’d said it.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this oneshot before the release of ACOSF - we know now from Cassian's POV on chapter 4 that this is not how it went down. He wasn't even aware of the fact that she was still a virgin. So chapter 2 is coming soon and will be a re-telling of the story to reflect the facts given in ACOSF.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>